Blind as a Bat
by BruceDiana
Summary: Batman becomes temporarily blind. Diana decides to be with him and ensure that he doesn't sneak off. Ratings may change once succeeding chapters are posted
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was watching an episode of Batman: The Animated Series entitled "Blind as a Bat". While I was watching, a plot idea popped in my head and I just had to write it down. I'll be updating my other fanfics sometime soon. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**Blind as a Bat  
BruceDiana**

**Chapter 1**

Batman tried to maneuver the Batplane that was about to crash. He was thankful for the open field where he could make an emergency landing. His left wing was already on fire and the other was hanging on a balance.

He firmly gripped the steering wheel, the blaring sound of the alarm ringing in his head. He took off his cowl when he could no longer stand the heat.

His eyes drifted to the left wing and suddenly, the wing exploded causing Batman to scream in pain.

Superman eyed the Batplane that flew downwards in a circular motion. He realized that it was the Batplane. He flew in haste and gripped the bottom of the plane with both hands. Firmly lading his feet on the ground, he tried to put the plane on the ground.

His feet halted, trying his best to stop as he felt the friction run through his body. Once his feet managed to stop, he placed the plane on the ground, blowing off the remaining fire with his powerful breath.

Opening the hatch with his hands, Superman clutched the unconscious Batman sans his cowl sitting in the cockpit. Taking him in his arms, Batman groaned and spoke, "Get me to Gotham now."

Superman shook his head, "I can get you to the infirmary fast."

"No," Batman exclaimed. "Take me to Gotham and tell Alfred to call Leslie immediately."

"Why? We have doctors back in the tower," Superman spoke worriedly.

"No, I don't want them to know that I've gone blind," When Bruce opened his eyes, Superman gazed at him in shock. His eyes looked as though they were cloudy and expressionless.

Superman rushed to Gotham and swooped down to the secret entrance of the Batcave once he arrived at Wayne Manor.

Alfred rushed to them the moment Superman landed with Bruce still in his arms.

"What happened, Master Clark?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"I'll explain later, Alfred," Superman said in haste as he let Bruce sit on one of the medical beds, "Bruce wants you to call someone named Leslie immediately."

Alfred nodded and rushed back to the manor.

"Go back and help the others," Bruce spoke, wincing in pain when he tried to move.

"No, I won't leave you until Alfred gets back," Superman glanced at him.

"I'll be fine," Bruce spoke as he took off his belt with one hand.

Alfred returned to the cave after a few minutes and gazed at Bruce. "What happened, Master Bruce?"

"I'm blind, Alfred," Bruce replied in a straightforward manner.

Alfred remained mum, not knowing what to say.

"I caught the burning plane and landed it safely before he could crash," Superman interjected when the silence fell.

Alfred took a few steps forward, "What do you remember, Master Bruce?"

"I took off my cowl after feeling too hot from the heat of the plane. When I checked on the burning wing, it suddenly exploded in my face," Bruce covered his face with one hand.

"Leslie is on her way," Alfred remained silent, glancing at Superman who looked worried.

"Go back and help them, Kent," Bruce said in his usual forceful tone.

Alfred nodded, "Thank you, Master Clark. You may return now. Dr. Thompkins will take care of Master Bruce."

"Don't tell anyone what has happened to me," Superman heard Bruce's baritone voice echo in the cave.

"I won't, Bruce. Not even Diana," He replied without looking back.

Superman nodded before flying out of the cave.

* * *

Dr. Leslie Thompkins finished wrapping a bandage around Bruce's eyes, making sure that it was not too tight, but remained comfortable for him.

"Thankfully, it's only temporary, Bruce," Leslie said in a soft but stern voice, "it may last for about two to three days at most." She turned around to grab something from her medical bag, "Assuming that you follow all of my instructions for a change," she said in a sarcastic but stern voice.

"What happened?" Bruce wondered, sitting down on a couch in the living room of the manor.

"It seems to me that the explosion flash-burned both of your retinas," putting a pair of black sunglasses on Bruce, "it would feel better if we keep your eyes completely covered for at least 36 hours."

Closing her medical bag shut, she emphasized, "Otherwise, you will permanently damage your vision," glancing at Alfred, she spoke, "So keep him at home, Alfred, even if you have to hog tie him. He needs to rest." Without looking back, she added, "Which means, the Batman is off-duty too."

Bruce pounded his fist on the armchair, "No way, Leslie. Gotham needs Batman. Crime doesn't rest and neither should I."

Leslie looked back at him, "Don't be foolish, Bruce. Let Dick and the others take care of it. If you want to get back on the streets, take your damn rest." She gave him a glare before shutting the door.

Alfred cleared his throat, "If you have questions or violent reactions in your head, I urge you resolve it straight away."

"Nothing can stop me. Not even a little inconvenience is going to stop me," Standing up, he raised up his arms in front of him, hitting a lamp in front of him.

"Indeed," Alfred replied with a roll of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind as a Bat  
BruceDiana**

**Chapter 2**

Bruce sat down on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. He wanted to turn on the TV, but then again there was no use of it.

He was blind as a bat. He hated being helpless. It made him feel weak and he did not like that.

At least his other senses heightened.

He slightly turned his head to the direction of the door that creaked open. Observing the footsteps made, he immediately associated them to Alfred.

"I brought you a cup of tea, Sir," His voice resonated across the room. Bruce felt the shift of the bed as Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed.

Bruce felt his hands gathered by Alfred's hands and clutched a small warm cup. Lifting them up with Alfred's guidance, he brought it closer to his lips until he could feel the warm liquid and sipped quietly.

Once he was through, Alfred took the cup from his hand and heard the small clink of it as it hit a metal try.

"A visitor awaits downstairs, Master Bruce," Alfred spoke as he stood up from the bed.

"Who is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked. He allowed no one to see him yet, not in his weak condition.

A whiff of jasmine and sandalwood fluttered his senses and he immediately realized who it was. The soft clicks of her heels resonated through the wooden floorboards, the sound getting louder as though she neared the room.

"Hello, Bruce," The way she spoke his name made his heart beat thrice than how it normally should.

_What the hell was she doing here?_ Bruce asked himself, remembering telling Clark not to specifically tell her what happened to him.

His mind wondered what she was wearing. Was she wearing her usual uniform or was she wearing something else?

"Princess," he curtly greeted her, remaining seated on his bed. He could feel the hairs on his skin stand up when she felt her presence standing before him. Hell, his anger started to dissipate. He wanted to lecture her for coming to the manor without letting him know. He wanted to be rash about her presence. He wanted to be angry with Alfred as well.

However, he was not.

"Since I am not able to make you stay at home, I have decided to ask help from someone who can. I am quite certain Miss Diana will be able to make you take some rests," Alfred spoke before leaving the room.

The silence dropped between the two of them.

It was hell for Bruce that he could not gaze upon Diana.

He felt the dipping of the bed when Diana sat down on the edge of the bed, clutching his hand with hers. Lifting it on her cheek, Bruce felt himself shiver at the feel of her soft skin brushing against his.

Suddenly, he felt something wet land on the back of his hand. He realized that Diana was crying.

"Don't cry, Princess," he spoke in a comforting way. He waited for her to respond, but instead she laid her head on his chest and continued to sob. His hand searched for her until he felt her strong shoulder and ran his hand up and down her arm to comfort her.

"It's only temporary," he told her reassuringly. He hated hearing her cry even more if he ever saw her.

Diana held up her hand and cupped his cheek. She gazed at the bandages around where his cobalt eyes should be, but black thick-framed sunglasses now covered them. She brushed her thumb across his cheek, eliciting a soft groan from Bruce.

"Kal told me what happened last night. He told me you did not want me to know, but," her voice trailed off. "I know what happened, Bruce, by why not let me know?"

Bruce remained silent.

"I don't want you to worry about me," He spoke before letting out a heavy sigh.

Diana brushed her fingers on his lips before resting her head on her shoulder, "I always worry about you, Bruce. I like worrying about you."

Pulling back to gaze at him again, missing the look he gave her when they gazed at one another, Diana rested her hand on his chest, "I'll help you get your vision back. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Bruce nodded with a smile that Diana knew was a genuine type.

"I'll head out for awhile. I'll set up my things in the next room. I'll be right back," She patted his shoulder before leaving.

Bruce turned his head to the door and heard it carefully shut.

He did not know if he was supposed to be angry with Diana for seeing him so weak or if he was supposed to be delighted that she came by to see him and sound so hopeful for his recovery.

* * *

After a few minutes, there was a soft knock on the door. Turning his head, he called, "Come in."

The door softly creaked open and he heard soft footsteps enter the room.

"Do you want to take a walk outside?" Diana's exhilarated voice made him almost jump.

"Yes," Bruce curtly replied.

Finally, he could get out of the room and move around. He hated sitting in bed all day and nothing would be perfect than to spend time with Diana.

Diana approached the side of the bed and took Bruce's hand. She gently helped him up. She hated seeing him in his situation but she wanted him to heal and so she must always be by his side.

Bruce felt a plastic piece of object placed in his hand, "What's this?"

"It's a white cane, Bruce. It has a grey handle for you to hold on. Grip on it firmly, okay?" She spoke with a hint of worry in her voice despite trying her best to sound delighted.

Bruce held on to the handle of the cane and started to tap it on the floor. Diana clutched his arm and guided him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind as a Bat  
BruceDiana**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bruce could smell the scent of the rose bush and the wet grass as it flared through his senses, the calm wind blowing at his face.

He felt Diana's arm wrapped around his as they walked through the garden. He kept on tapping the stick on the ground, feeling if there were any obstacles in his path.

"Wait here," Diana firmly gripped his arm before leaving his side. She strode to a rose bush and carefully picked the thorny flower. She placed it by Bruce's face, letting him smell the flower.

"Guess what it is," She said with a small giggle. Bruce smiled before drifting his nose above the flower, "It's a rose."

Diana smiled, "That's right," clutching his arm again, "doesn't it smell lovely?"

"Like you," he simply replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

Diana looked down, feeling the rush of her blood run up her cheeks.

"Unlike me," he spoke again, but in a joking manner.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering, before she smelled him, "You do need a bath, Bruce. You reek like River Styx," She immediately chuckled at Bruce.

Bruce simply smiled, but then frowned.

If only he could the wonderful sight of a goddess, laughing and filled with happiness. He wanted to see again, to see Diana again. His imagination did no justice at the beauty she truly beholds.

"Let's head inside and tell Alfred to draw you a bath," Diana slowly walked, guiding Bruce back to the entrance of the Manor.

They both went back to the master bedroom with Diana guiding Bruce and let him sit on the bed gently. Night was setting in as Diana glanced out the window. Bruce sighed when he felt the softness of the bed underneath him.

Alfred knocked on the door, "Is everything all right, Miss?"

Diana spun her heels and gazed at the old man, "Yes, Alfred. If it would be alright, can you draw a bath for Alfred?"

"Don't try and use humor this time, Alfred. The last time I asked you to draw me one, you _literally_ drew me a bath on paper," Bruce commented all of a sudden, a stern tone noticeable in his voice.

Diana tried not to laugh when she glanced at Bruce then back at Alfred.

Alfred replied with a smirk on his thin lips, shrugging his shoulders, "A nice hot bath for the master, then," he paused all of a sudden, "But Miss, I shan't be able to help Master Bruce. Master Richard has arrived and is helping Master Tim prepare for their patrol. Will it be alright if _you_ bathe Master Bruce?"

She felt her mouth dry all of a sudden.

'_Bathe Bruce? Naked and Wet? Oh my,'_ She thought to herself.

Bruce felt a lump on his throat when he heard Alfred's request.

He waited for Diana's answer. He knew she was feeling awkward about it too.

Diana began to stammer, "I…Uh…Yes, Alfred, it is alright." She couldn't say no. Alfred needed assistance in taking care of Bruce and he needed someone to assist Bruce in taking a bath.

"Thank you, Miss," Alfred gazed at Bruce who somehow fell silent the whole time before he left.

Diana turned to gaze at Bruce, observing how his jaw clenched. He was feeling the awkwardness too.

"I'm going to remove your top, okay?" Diana strode in front of Bruce, shaking hands reaching out for the buttons of his pajama top. Bruce slowly nodded his head before he let out a deep breath.

Slowly, Diana began to remove the first two buttons of his top. They both were quite, an intense atmosphere settling between them.

Alfred cleared his throat as he stood by the door, "The bath is ready, Miss Diana."

Diana turned her head at him and smiled, "Thank you, Alfred." He nodded back before he retreated downstairs.

Diana continued to unbutton his top until it teasingly revealed his scarred torso, chiseled to perfection by the gods.

Placing both her hands on his shoulder, she leisurely slid off the soft fabric down until he was bare. She lifted his arm to get the top off, repeating it on the other until she placed it on the other side of the bed.

"Let's head to the bath, Bruce," She spoke, clasping his arm tightly and helped him get up from bed.

* * *

Once they reached the bathroom, another challenge came to Diana.

_How in Hades was she going to help the man take off his pants without gazing?_

"I'll do it, Diana," Bruce spoke all of a sudden, as they stood by the huge marble tub.

"What?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I'll take off my pants myself," he spoke, knowing how awkward it sounded.

"Alright, I'll turn around then," Diana faced away from him, although wishing she could see him in all his glory.

After a minute or two, she heard a loud splash, water droplets hitting her back and legs. When she turned around, she saw Bruce sitting on the tub comfortably.

She smiled before she went to one of the mini shelves and took the bottle of shampoo and the bar of soap. She poured some on her hand and strode towards Bruce, the other placing the soap on the side of the tub.

Wetting Bruce's hair with other hand, she lathered his soft locks, slowly massaging it. She smirked satisfyingly when she heard a soft moan from Bruce.

"You're enjoying this," She commented as she took a bar of soap and lathered it in her hand. She started washing his back, her finger tracing the old scars that portrayed how great of a warrior he was.

"I think I am," She heard Bruce's reply, imagining him wearing a smirk. Diana chuckled before taking his arm and held his hand, "I'm sure you are."

After bathing Bruce, she helped his rise up from the tub and immediately closed her eyes when her gaze drifted down below.

She turned around and grabbed the robe from the rack. Looking down on the floor, she strode behind Bruce and helped him put on the robe.

"Come on," she said as she held his arms, "let's get you dressed."

* * *

Once they got back from the bedroom, Diana noticed Bruce's clothes laid out on the bed.

She had Alfred to thank for that.

And now her trouble was to put on the clothes for Bruce.

"Hera, help me," Diana whispered before she took the black boxer shorts. Holding it out, she let out a loud sigh.

Bruce could feel the dead silence all over the room.

He was naked underneath the robe and Diana was with him, but he was blind. His fantasy that was turned into reality was nowhere in sight.

"Diana, you don't have to do this. I could just sleep naked, you know," Bruce blurted out.

She gazed at him and gave a small shook of her head, "No, you might get cold. I'll help you."

"I'm just going to keep my eyes closed," Diana spoke, feeling the rush of her blood on her cheeks, "Sit down on the bed, Bruce." She slowly made him sit, the tie of robe slightly loosening showing off a bit of his skin underneath.

"Hand me the underwear, Diana. I'll do it," Bruce held out his hand. Diana thought twice before handing the garment over.

"I'm blind, not decapitated," he sternly spoke, the Batman façade taking over. Diana turned around and closed her eyes.

Diana did not know if she was going to get mad at him or laugh at him. Bruce grunted and moaned as he tried to put on the boxers.

"I'm through," Bruce's voice resonated all over the room. Diana turned around and found him clad in the black boxer shorts.

"You want to put on some pants?" Diana asked she grabbed the grey drawstrings pants from the bed.

"No," he briefly answered, "but I don't want to go over the whole process again."

Diana chuckled, "Okay," she placed the pants down and grabbed the black shirt instead, "Let's just put the shirt on."

She placed the shirt over Bruce's head and through his arms. She straightened the shirt down his chest and smiled, "There we go."

She grabbed a hand towel from one of the cabinets and dried Bruce's hair, "You should lie down." Holding his hand, Diana guided Bruce as he stood up and made him lie down on the bed.

Placing the blanket over Bruce, Diana sat down on the edge of the bed and touched the side of face with a small smile.

"Thank you, Princess," Bruce softly said. Despite the blank stare in his eyes, she could sense that his gratitude was sincere.

"Good night, Bruce," She bade before kissing his temple. When she stood up from the bed, she felt his hand grip her wrist firmly.

"Stay," he whispered. "For the first time in my life, I've never felt so alone."

Diana let go of his hold and walked around the bed until she lied down beside Bruce.

Clasping his hand with hers, she spoke with a smile gracing upon her ruby lips, "You're never alone, Bruce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind as a Bat  
BruceDiana**

**Chapter 4**

Diana lay on her side and gazed at Bruce, touching his cheek. She felt Bruce shiver under her touch, hearing him silently groan with his eyes closed.

"Is there something wrong, Bruce?" She asked worriedly.

"It's not the same," he replied in his usual monotonous tone.

Diana gazed into the bandages that hid his cobalt, never knowing what he truly expressed, "What do you mean?"

"Your touch," he spoke, gently placing his hand over hers, "it doesn't feel the same when I can't see your face."

Diana's heart jumped in panic and surprise. She closed her eyes and felt a tear stream down her cheek. Her hand traveled down to touch his soft lips. She felt them trembling under her touch.

Leaning a bit closer, she kissed his lips. His hand searched for her face, finding it hard to know where his hand would lead him without his sight. He felt Diana's hand cover his and let it touch her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

Slowly, Bruce's hand traveled down to her hips, clutching tightly before pulling her up until she straddled him.

"Even in the absence of sight, you still are quite the warrior in bed, Bruce," Diana whispered when she leaned closer, her sultry voice making Bruce shudder.

A playful smirk danced on Bruce's lips before gripping her hips tighter, making Diana gasp

Diana bit her lips before placing her hands on his torso and gripped the hemline of his shirt. Bruce got up a bit, letting Diana take it off him.

Diana leaned in closer again and started to trail kisses on his neck down to chest, kissing every scar that marred his chest.

Bruce made no move, letting Diana do all the work, wanting to feel her sensual touches. It was torture not being able to see love him, but it roused him even more. His senses heightened even more, making him feel everything Diana was doing in a different level.

"Has this been a part of your fantasies, Princess?" He asked in a throaty voice, a smirk playing on his lips once again.

Diana had not replied. Instead, he felt her soft lips touching his, considering it as her response.

* * *

The next morning, Diana woke with her head lying on Bruce's chest. The calm rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still sleeping.

She glanced at the electronic clock placed by the nightstand. It was already eight in the morning. She got from bed and went to the bathroom.

Bruce got up from bed when he heard the shower running.

"Diana?" He asked aloud.

The shower knob screeched when Diana turned it off, heading out of the bathroom clad in a blue robe that belonged to Bruce.

"I'm here," Diana replied as she strode towards Bruce. She stood in front of him, clutching his cheek and placing a short kiss on his temple.

Their heads turned to the door when they both heard a soft knock.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's familiar voice resonated from behind the door.

Diana touched Bruce's shoulder and left to open the door.

Alfred looked surprised when he found the Diana clad in Bruce's robe.

"Good morning, Alfred," Diana greeted with a cheerful tone, a smile dancing on her red lips.

"A pleasant morning, Miss," Alfred fell silent for a short second before he smiled, "Dr. Thompkins is downstairs waiting for Bruce. Today is the day Master Bruce gets his sight back."

Diana's smile widened, a glow illuminating her eyes, "That's wonderful, Alfred. I'll go and tell Bruce so we can prepare."

Alfred nodded, "Thank you, Miss."

Diana carefully closed the door and went back to Bruce, "Dr. Thompkins is here, Bruce. We have to get you clothed." She looked around for the shirt she threw off last night, finding it by the foot of the bed and let Bruce wear it again. She strode to his walk-in closet, grabbed a pair of grey drawstring pants, and helped Bruce in putting it on.

"Thank you," Bruce spoke with a smile.

Diana brushed her thumb lightly across his cheek, "You're welcome."

"I have to return to my room and get dressed. I'll be back for you so we can head downstairs together."

After a few minutes, Bruce and Diana headed downstairs. Bruce clutched one of the railings, his other hand held Diana's hand as they slowly head down.

"Has been a hardheaded boy, Diana?" Leslie Thompkins asked jokingly.

Diana chuckled, "Not at all, Dr. Thompkins."

"I'm glad," Leslie smiled before she stood in front of a couch, silently gesturing Diana to let Bruce sit.

Diana helped Bruce in sitting down on one of the couches before she stood beside Dr. Thompkins.

"I feel a lot better now that someone was able to keep an eye on you," Leslie spoke as she slowly took of the bandage from Bruce's eyes.

Alfred gazed at Bruce worriedly, hoping that Bruce would recover his sight. Diana glanced at Alfred and touched his shoulder. She gave him a comforting smile, silently telling him that Bruce was going to regain his sight. Alfred nodded silently as though he knew that Diana was right.

Bruce kept his eyes shut, hoping that he would be able to see again.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred stepped forward and asked the moment Bruce opened his eyes.

"Well?" Leslie asked, cocking her head to the side.

Diana gazed at Bruce, his eyes still held a blank stare, "Bruce?"

Alfred stepped back in surprise, "My word, Sir, surely you're not—"

"No, Alfred, I can see just fine," his eyes searched for Diana, smiling when her azure eyes stared into his. "Right now, I've never seen anything prettier."

Diana felt her cheeks blush and her heart skip a beat at his words. She smiled before she strode towards Bruce. He stood up from the couch and held Diana in his arms the moment she got to him.

Alfred and Leslie gazed at one another before they left, leaving the two to share a moment.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind as a Bat  
BruceDiana**

**Chapter 5**

_Two months later…_

Diana strode down the corridors of the watchtower, a cup of iced mocha in one hand. She just got back from her mission in New York and just wanted to take a nice long nap in her quarters.

Taking the elevator, she thought about what happened two months ago between Bruce and her. The spark that ignited between them was finally noticed.

When the elevator doors opened, her eyes gazed at the man she was thinking, his cobalt eyes covered by the opaque lenses of his cowl. She radiantly smiled at him.

"Batman," she softly spoke.

He simply nodded back before stepping backward to let Diana out of the elevator. Once she was out, he immediately got in without another word.

Diana wondered what was going on. She thought he just kept up with his façade as Batman. She shrugged her shoulders before heading to her private quarters.

She sipped her iced mocha, gazing at the empty red wall of her room. When she finished her drink, she grabbed a book from her bedside and read a few pages before falling asleep.

Diana woke up after half an hour. She went out of her room, feeling fresh and lively, the pain she felt in her body all healed up.

She decided to head to the monitor bay to do her shift with Mr. T. When she walked to the corridors, she passed by Batman again, but he did not notice her. He walked passed her as though he had not seen her.

Diana was now wondering if Batman was avoiding her.

She continued her walk to the monitor bay, questions still bothering her.

* * *

Batman sat down in the meeting hall of the senior members, deciding to compile the filed reports for the last couple of months. He was the only who had the patience to compile tons of them, thankful that he no longer wanted them to file the paperwork but out them on the online system as soon as they got back from the mission.

Unconsciously, his thought went back to seeing Diana. Her smile was so radiant. His heart began to beat fast, but immediately controlled himself. This was not the place for them to be seen together, despite the rumors he heard.

When he passed by her again, he decided to ignore her. He did not want his feelings for her emerge while he was Batman. It just seemed wrong. He knew it would never work between them.

Shaking her out of his head, he focused on compiling the reports.

An hour passed before he was able to file all the monthly reports. Rubbing the side of his neck, he closed his eyes and just relaxed for a moment.

The loud swoosh of the metal doors opening made him turn around to see who had entered the facility.

The familiar clicking of heels rang in his ear and he knew immediately who it was.

"Are you avoiding me?"

With that question, he turned the chair and faced her. His glare glowering at her.

"Answer the damn question, Bruce," Diana exclaimed.

He stood up, his cape draping over him, his face remained stoic, "_This_ won't work between us, Princess."

She raised her brow, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "What do you mean? Something has been going between for so long, Bruce. Wasn't that proven about two months or the past years we've been flirting?"

Bruce remained silent. He had no words left to say.

"That's the problem with you, Bruce," Diana took a step forward, "you've blinded yourself from admitting that you do love me. You're as blind as a bat."

With that, Diana stormed out of the meeting hall, leaving Bruce standing silently.

* * *

Batman returned to the Batcave, sitting down on the leather chair facing his Batcomputer, brooding about his fight with Diana.

He hated it when she got hurt because of him. He knew she was right. He hated it when she was.

Diana was the only woman who made him realize that happiness may be possible for him. He could be both for her, but he kept on pushing her away.

She was right all along.

He was as blind as a bat.

"Master Bruce," Alfred's voice resonated from behind, "will you be having dinner here?"

Bruce sighed heavily, "What's wrong with me, Alfred?"

"Aside from the nightly adventures of scars, wounds, and fractures, nothing seems odd about you, Sir."

Bruce scoffed with a small smile, "I already know that, Alfred."

"Well, Sir, you have the tendency of pushing away in your life the loveliest woman in this world. And may I add, _wonderful_, sir?"

"I don't want her getting hurt because of me, Alfred."

Alfred touched Bruce's shoulder lightly, "then, stop pushing her away, Sir. She can take care of herself and she wants to be with _you_, Sir. It's not every day a woman comes in your life and tries with all her might to bring down the walls you keep on building."

Bruce got up from his seat and hugged Alfred, "Thank you."

* * *

Diana sat down on edge of the rooftop of the Themyscirian embassy in New York. She needed some space to breathe.

Her mind drifting back to her argument with Bruce.

Diana gazed at the stars, wondering how life would be if Bruce did finally let her in.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

She turned her head a bit at the sound of a familiar gruff voice. She hoped it was just her imagination.

She closed her eyes at the feel of a gloved hand gripping her arm.

"Please look at me, Princess," his voice sounded as though he was pleading.

She flew up and landed in front of him, his black cape billowing in the wind.

"I hope you've opened your eyes now."

He nodded before pushing back the cowl, revealing his handsome face.

"Two people knocked some sense into me and one of them is you," Bruce smiled, wrapping his arms around Diana's waist.

Diana chuckled, touching the side of his face, "You deserve happiness, Bruce."

"No, I don't," he spoke, lowering his head, letting their lips be inches apart, "I deserve _you_."

**END**


End file.
